


daddy

by orphan_account



Series: café au love [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: both you and zen spend time in jaehee's cafe on an idyllic afternoon, when you get a call from you hubby whose contact name is 'daddy'.zen teases you but really has no clue who the caller really is and has give you the perfect moment to tease him about it.





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written with inspiration from [this picture](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5f1a828352a92d0b806ccea28eae95f7/tumblr_oqa3rluzZQ1v83v96o1_1280.jpg) and the title was literally made from my last brain cell so sorry for those who were hoping for actual daddy kink smut LOL

The bell chimes resonate through the quiet cafe with the doors opening. You enter the cafe as Zen holds the door open for you as a "real gentleman should", according to him. Jaehee comes from behind the counter to come and greet the both of you with a bright smile - to which you both return easily.

 

"Hi Jaehee! It's been forever since we've visited you! We miss this place alot." you say with great joy.

 

Zen does not hesitate to agree. "How can we ever forget about your heavenly cafe?"

 

Jaehee bashfully chuckles at the two of you and your never ending praise to the cafe that held a dear spot in her heart. She thanks you two and leads you two a table, then takes your order. She walks back to the counter and starts to prepare the order.

 

"Y'know, this doesn't feel right without Yoosung here..." you say softly, looking out the window.

 

"Yeah, you're right. He should be working now, right?"

 

"Yep, Jumin's got him busy with being his personal slave." you say with a chuckle.

 

Zen frowns, mumbling death threats and curses at the damned trust fund kid. "Well, I wish him luck and hope Yoosung doesn't die from overworking himself."

 

"Oh let loose Zen, he isn't _that_ bad! Maybe you two should just spend more quality time together?" you suggest.

 

Zen looks at you with an incredulous look, " _Quality time?_ For all I know he'd be talking about his cat and how you would smile at him and have him report it to me."

 

"...You're not serious...right?"

 

"Oh, I _sure am_."

 

"...Show me."

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Jaehee walks from behind the counter with two coffees on her tray and to your table. She sees you with your hands covering your face in what she assumes embarrassment, with Zen laughing at you. She places the coffees on the table and tells you to enjoy.

 

"Ah, nothing like a nicely brewed cup of coffee - Jaehee's to be exact." you sigh peacefully.

 

Zen nods in agreement. He was about to open his mouth to ask you something but he hears the tone of a phone ringing - yours to be exact with the recipient called "daddy".

 

"Aw, your dad is calling. You still call him daddy? Cute." Zen smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

You smile sweetly at him and pick up the phone. Looking at Zen with a smirk you answer, "Hi, Jumin!"

 

Zen's eyes widen at your response and he chokes on his coffee, spitting it out to the side of him. He violently coughs as you continue your conversation with your husband. Jaehee hears the violent coughing and runs to Zen, patting his back in an effort to calm him down. You look at Zen in great amusement, finding it difficult to repress the wide smirk on your face. Jumin asks what the noise was and you answer it was only Zen coughing.

 

 _"That's good then."_ Jumin replies.

 

"Honey, don't be like that! He's your best friend after all!" you tease.

 

Jumin scoffs at the latter, _"Hardly. He doesn't even appreciate the beauty of you or Elizabeth."_

 

"M-Me? Don't tell me you still send pictures of me smiling to him?" you ask nervously.

 

 _"Of course. What kind of husband **doesn't** show off their beautiful wife? Anyways, I'll be there to pick you up in 10."_ he says before he hangs up the call.

 

You barely have anytime to comply or even say goodbye before he swiftly ends the call. You see Zen rest his head against the table with Jaehee cleaning up the mess on the floor.

 

You almost feel guilty for scaring Zen like that. _Almost._

 

「 ☆ 」

 

You see your phone light up with a text message from Jumin saying "I'm here", though his contact is still saved under "Daddy" and is in Zen's range of sight. Still weak from his previous coffee mishap and slight trauma, he glances at the message and blushes in embarrassment, purposely avoiding eye contact with you.

 

You laugh at Zen's reaction and leave the cafe before saying goodbye to Jaehee on the way out. You see Jumin leaning against the car, waiting for you until he notices you walk towards him. You reach up to give him a small kiss and pull back, smiling. You both enter the car, adjusting the seat belts before Jumin starts up the car.

 

"How was your day?" he asks.

 

"Oh, just _amazing_. You didn't torture Yoosung too much today, did you?" you poke at Jumin.

 

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

 

You chuckle at his response, imagining Yoosung passed out on the floor of his dorm. "Well, do I have something to tell you!"

 

"Can't wait to hear it." he responds, a smile forming on his face.


End file.
